


Till Death Do Us Part?

by malecfeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Magnus Bane, Gen, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Alec Lightwood, TV Magnus Bane/TV Alec Lightwood, too many malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/malecfeels
Summary: Magnus Bane knew that he had to save the youngest Lightwood at any cost. It didn't matter what happened to him. He couldn't let anything happen to his boyfriend's little brother. Who reminded him so much of Alec. His sweet, brave Alexander.Magnus realized it was going to be really hard asking for forgiveness if he ended up dead. Or worse lost forever in an endless abyss.Magnus meets Max for the first time and ends up sacrificing his life to save him and everyone else.





	1. Being Badass. And Dying?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys. I just started this account and would love to share a couple of my Malec stories with y'all.  
> I am soooo gay for MALEC. Malec is Life.   
> Matthew and Harry are the perfect MALEC for me.   
> DID YOU SEE THEM IN THE WINTER FINALE? By the angel, I died and went to heaven.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here is one of the stories I had started a few weeks ago. It is work in progress, but the outline is already written. I'll post chapters as soon as I edit them.  
> I have read all books and watched the latest episode of Shadowhunters, yet forgive me for getting any facts wrong. Tell me if you disagree on anything.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One  
Being Badass. And Dying?

 

Magnus turned around the corner and froze as he saw the scene that was unfolding before him.  
Max, the youngest Lightwood, was standing at the far end of the hallway cornered by two shax demons that were steadily advancing on him. Max had a small dagger clutched tightly in his little hands. His hands shook minutely but his face was a wall of fierce determination and courage.   
Magnus couldn’t help but see a young Alec reflected in the boy. He felt a rush of anger and protection as he saw the fine tremors that ran through Max. He was scared. As any 10 year old would be in the face of the demons.  
“Now, why don’t you pick on someone your own size, you filthy creatures?” He said as he started making his way towards the end of hallway. It was a short walk, but Magnus needed them away from Max right now. He held out his hands and sparks of blue flames danced around them.  
Magnus had a moment to see Max’s surprised and relieved face before the demons turned around and with an inhuman shriek attacked him. Magnus let the anger control him and lashed out at the creatures. He threw a ball of magic fire at them and the demons incinerated on the spot. He straightened as the flames died out and he briskly walked towards Max, who was standing still with wide eyes.   
Magnus hesitated. Max was still a young shadowhunter and Magnus, by all means was a downworlder to him. A demon and monster in his eyes. He wouldn’t know who the good guy here was. It didn’t help that he had just destroyed two demons with a casual flick of his hands.  
“Whoa. That was so cool.” Max said, his eyes twinkling. Magnus blinked as the words sank in. Max took a hesitant step towards him and continued, “You are a warlock, aren’t you?”   
“Yes.” Magnus replied slowly.  
“Wow. Thank you for saving my life. That thing you did with the flames. It was like the coolest thing I have seen. Like ever.”  
Magnus felt a smile spread on his face. “You are welcome, Max. But I have to say, you were faring well when I came by. So brave, young Shadowhunter.”  
Max blushed. Just like Alec, Magnus thought with affection.  
“How do you know my name?” Max asked suddenly, a tone of suspicion in his voice.  
Magnus held up his hands, “I know your family, Max. We are friends, kind of. At least friends with your brothers and sister.” He said. Alec always talked about Max with him, but they hadn’t discussed about how much he knew about them.  
“Are you Magnus Bane?” Max asked.  
“Why, yes.”  
“Alec’s boyfriend right?”   
Magnus gulped, “Uh, what?”  
“Come on. No one told me but I know. You are, aren’t you?”  
Magnus took a deep breath. They were in the middle of a battle. And here he was stuck in an embarrassing discussion with the little brother of his boyfriend.  
“Max, maybe we should you know, discuss this later. We are in the middle of a battle. I have to go help your family.”  
Max frowned, “I knew it. You are like everyone too. Thinking of me as a child.”  
“No. Not at all Max.” Magnus said. He got down on his knees to look Max in the eyes. “It’s just that I am not the best person to talk to you about this. You need to talk with your big brother. It is complicated.”  
“I know it is. I hear mom and dad fighting about it all the time. Mom doesn’t like Alec having a warlock boyfriend.”   
Magnus said sadly, “I didn’t think she would. I know.”  
“But I don’t care. I know you make Alec smile. He didn’t used to smile so much. You are good to him.”  
Magnus had never in his 800 years, had being struck speechless by a 10 year old boy. He felt his heart bloom and he gave a big smile.  
“Oh my dear boy. Thank you. Your brother is good for me too.”  
“Good. But I have to warn you. If you hurt him or make him sad, I will have to kill you.” Max said with a serious tone.  
Magnus controlled the smile that was threatening to break and replied, “I will keep that in mind, Max.”  
Magnus got up and looked down at Max, “Now that we have settled things here, we need to keep moving. Staying in one place is dangerous.”  
Max nodded, “I, uh, was supposed to stay in the ops center with Raj and the others. But it was attacked too. I got away.”   
“Do you know where your family is? Alec?” Magnus asked worriedly. It had been an hour since the Institute had been breached and Magnus had been fighting off demons and circle members. He hadn’t heard or seen Alec or any of the Lightwood family.  
“I was with Izzy and Mom when the attack started. Mom got me out and to the ops center. I haven’t seen anyone since then.” Max said with a tremor in his voice.  
“Hey. We will find them. I promise.” Magnus said patting his shoulder.   
Max looked at him and starting to say something when his eyes widened and he shouted, “Demons! Look out!” He gestured wildly behind Magnus.   
Without losing a beat, Magnus turned around, magic already shooting from his hands. The demon collapsed in a mess of dust and dirt. He immediately grabbed Max’s hand in his and began walking.  
“Damnit. We need to get you somewhere safe. This place is crawling with demons.”  
“But I want to stay and fight.” Max protested.  
“Max, I know you want to protect your friends and family, but believe me, the only thing you can do right now to help them is to keep yourself safe. Okay?”  
“But-“  
“No buts. We can argue later, but now we need to go. I will create a portal for you which we will take you to my loft.”  
Max sulked but didn’t argue. Magnus cautiously walked out of the hallway, looking around for any attack. It was fairly quiet. Maybe the attack is getting over, Magnus thought.   
“Here. Stay behind me.” Magnus ordered. His magic was running low but he concentrated at what was remaining to make a portal.   
“What am I supposed to do at your loft?” Max asked looking around.  
“Sleep, eat. I think there are some books you will like in the library. Alec mentioned you love reading.”  
“I do.”  
“Just don’t touch anything that looks strange. Or play with Chairman Meow’s toys. He gets a little cranky.”  
“You have a cat?”  
“A sweet but cranky cat”  
Magnus had the portal nearly opened when he heard the voice,  
“Warlock Bane. Fancy seeing you here.”  
Magnus cursed vehemently as he lost concentration and the blue orb dissipated. He tugged Max behind him and glared at the man standing in front of him. He was about Robert’s age; his face bearing a burden of many years. A scar ran along his head till his cheek, dark and bleeding. The circle rune glowed on his neck.  
“Misiah.” Magnus said in a thin voice. “Not doing so well, are you?”  
“I heard all about your connections to the Nephilim. Never thought that you would stoop so low.” Misiah said with a nasty grin. His teeth were rotted and black. Magnus felt Max shudder behind him.  
“Get out of here, Misiah. You know what happens when you cross me.” Magnus growled.  
Misiah glared, “Oh I know. Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. My fight is not with you though.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Give me the kid, and I will go my merry way. Maxwell Lightwood. You know I came here thinking I will get to kill some nosy nasty nephilim and have a little fun. But look who I find, the youngest Lightwood. So innocent and precious.”  
Max gave a little squeak from behind him and Magnus tightened his grip on him. He felt a wave of pure anger and hatred course through him and he said in a cold voice,  
“You are not going to touch him.”  
Magnus had the satisfaction of seeing fear bleed into Misiah’s face for a spilt second before he composed it back.  
“Seriously? Why do you even care? I mean, you are already screwing the eldest one. Not satisfying enough? You want the youngest too? How-“  
Magnus saw red. With a roar, he sent a blast of magic right at Misiah. He captured him with the red bonds and sneered,  
“Shut your filthy mouth.” He jerked at the bonds causing Misiah to cry out in pain. Even through the pain he gave a cruel smile and whispered,  
“You are going to die, warlock. You and the little Lightwood. You are both going to die.” Misiah turned his pain filled gaze towards Magnus’s shoulder. Watching behind him.  
Magnus heard Max scream a spilt second before an intense pain shot through his side.   
“No! Magnus!” Max yelled. Magnus breathed in harshly to overcome the waves of pain that were emitting from his side. His magic bonds crumbled away and Misiah fell against the wall, grinning like a manic.  
“Took you long enough, brother.” He said. Magnus slowly turned around and through hazy pain filled gaze saw another man standing, his circle rune glowing. Magnus cursed as he fit the pieces together and realized he had fallen into a well-planned trap.  
“You bastard.” He cursed. Magnus clenched his shaking hands into fists and gave a cursory glance at his side. It was what he had thought. Nothing hurt warlocks as bad as a seraph blade. A seraph blade lodged tightly against his side, blood flowing and its magic slowly destroying everything inside.  
The man, Meeren, said “Looks like you need some help there, Magnus.”   
“He wouldn’t listen to me. I told you, my fight was not with you. You can’t blame us now.” Misiah said grinning from behind him.  
Magnus didn’t have much time before his strength completely left him and he blacked out. His body was weakening and the pain was overcoming him. He looked at Max who was standing still and pale beside him. His face mirrored the look he had before when facing off the demons, fierce determination but now Magnus could see the unguarded fear behind the mask. Magnus was going to save him. Nothing mattered more than saving him.  
“Max.” He whispered. He surreptitiously began casting a wall of protection around the boy. Max looked at him with wide eyes. “Be brave.”  
Magnus turned away before he could see Max’s confused face. He took a deep breath and set his face into a cold hard expression. He dropped the glamour and his cat eyes shone with a power so strong that Meeren took a step back.  
“You can’t defeat us, Magnus. It’s over. You are going down.” Meeren said.  
Magnus gave a cruel smile, “Oh I know.” Magnus’s eyes darkened, “But I am taking you down with me. See you in hell.”  
Magnus relished the fear on their faces for a spilt second before he felt the power centered in him unleash in a cosmic wave from inside him. Magnus roared in pain and triumph as the very essence of his power flooded the hallway and burned everything in its path. Magnus closed his eyes as his magic flew and clashed and kept on coming. It was a destructive force let loose without rein or control. It was raw and the most powerful thing in the entire universe. It was a warlock’s undoing.   
It was over in a few seconds. Heavy silence descended in the hallway. A bitter tang wafted around, mingled with faint traces of magic floating around. The little kid who had been crouching on the ground, his hands around his head, slowly opened his tightly clenched eyes. His face was tear-streaked and pale. The first thing he noticed was the deathly stillness when mere seconds ago there had been shrieks and thundering noises around him. Even with his eyes tightly shut, he had seen and felt a dark red force blinding and surrounding him. His heart had sunk right into his stomach with an intense fear. But the power hadn’t touched him. It was so close to him yet so far away.  
The second thing he saw was Magnus Bane. Something broke in him when he saw the warlock lying perfectly still on the white tiled floor. He had his face turned away from him. Max gasped as he saw the pool of blood near his side, the stab wound that the seraph blade had caused.   
“Magnus?” He whispered even though somewhere inside of him, he knew that the warlock wouldn’t answer. He had to try though. “Magnus. Wake up!”  
Magnus remained unmoving and deathly still. Max took a hesitant step towards him and stopped short when he heard a familiar voice from the other side,  
“Max! Oh my god.” He immediately turned around, bringing his hands in front of him in a defensive position. Through a haze, he saw his family running towards him. Isabelle and Mom came first, followed by Alec and Jace.  
“Max, sweetheart. Where have you been? I was so worried.” Maryse said as she reached her son and swept him in her arms.   
“Mom.” Max whispered and crumbled as she tugged him close. He felt weak and exhausted and all he wanted was to sleep and forget everything.  
“Magnus?” He immediately opened his eyes at his brother’s whispered voice. “Oh god. What happened?”  
Max watched as his brother quickly knelt beside Magnus and hesitantly touched his chest. Magnus hadn’t moved. Max felt tears gather in his eyes and he sobbed,  
“He saved me. He sav-saved me from the demons an-and the bad shadowhunters.”   
“Is he-“ Maryse started, looking at Magnus’s unmoving form but was cut off by Alec’s vehement tone,  
“No. No. He is not dead.” Alec said, his breathing harsh, “He can’t be.”  
“Help him, Mom. Please.” Max murmured as he saw his brother softly speak to Magnus, running a hand through the glittery locks on his forehead.  
“We will, okay? We need to get you out of here first.” Maryse soothed.  
“No. I don’t wanna leave him!” Max protested   
Izzy sat down in front of him, blocking his view of Magnus’s and said with a small smile, “Hey. Everything will be fine. You trust your big brothers to take care of him, don’t you?”  
Max nodded sniffing.  
“Good. Now you have to help me and Mom, take care of you, okay kiddo?”  
“I am tired.” Max whispered as his sister gathered him in her arms.  
“I know. Why don’t you just close your eyes for a little bit. Everything will be fine when you wake up, Max.” Izzy said in a soothing tone. Max felt himself lift up and he felt his mother’s hand sift through his head.  
Like it always did, Max felt himself slip away in soothing darkness.


	2. Lost Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part. A little more angst. Remember I love Magnus as much as you guys and plan to give him a better treatment in the later parts. Don't Kill Me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks and reviews! Your support keeps me going.

Alec hated demons. He hated them more than he hated anything in this cursed world. He shot an arrow at one who was making his way towards him and nocked another in his bow before aiming it at the others. Jace and Izzy were with him, fighting off a group of circle members. Jace was making quick way with his sword and Izzy had her whip circled around two members.  
“You okay, bro? Need any help?” Jace asked Alec as he stabbed a circle member through the throat.  
“No. I am holding it.” Alec said through gritted teeth. He was getting tired. They all were. Alec couldn’t recall for how long they had been fighting. He felt like forever ago when they were all sitting in the command center, discussing about a rogue vampire den. Alec had finished off with the last minute instructions, when the alarm started blaring signaling the breach of the Institute.  
Alec cursed as he nocked the last arrow he had and let it fly at the encroaching demon. He had his own dagger, but the arrow was his best weapon.  
“We can’t keep fighting forever. We need to do something.” Izzy panted, her whip curling around her feet.  
As if on cue, a loud boom sounded from the far side and Alec froze as he felt a wave of intense energy crash into him. Alec closed his eyes instinctively as a bright light flashed before his eyes. He felt the floor knock out from under him and he stumbled ungracefully against the wall behind him. It didn’t hurt him, but he felt giddy as the power passed through and around him.  
“What the hell?” Alec shook his head to stop the spinning and looked up at Jace’s cursing. Izzy was leaning heavily against the wall, blinking in confusion.  
“Where the hell did all the demons go?” One of the shadowhunters who had been fighting with them asked slowly. Alec felt his eyes widened as his slowly turned his gaze around at the room now empty of any demons or circle members.  
“I can’t decide if it’s a good thing or not.” Izzy muttered, her eyes scanning every inch of the room, as if to summon any demons who were hiding in the corners.  
“We need to regroup now and figure out what happened.” Alec said loudly looking at everyone.  
“I’ll call Clary and the others. They were on the other side. You call Mom. Max was with her.” Izzy said taking out her phone.  
“Alec!” Alec turned around to see his mother quickly walk into the room, her face set in a mask of concern.  
“Mom, what-“  
“I can’t find Max!” She shrieked as she came near him. Her face was pale and new runes adorned her arms, a testament to the battle they had.  
“What?” Isabelle said from behind him. “What do you mean you can’t find him? We were with him when the attack started. You took him to keep him safe!”  
Alec swallowed down the panic he was feeling and gripped his mother’s arms. He felt Jace and Izzy come closer.  
“Calm down. Both of you.” He said, “When did you last see him?”  
“I took him to the ops center. Raj and his team were in lockdown inside. He was supposed to be safe in there!” Maryse said her hands shaking.  
“Was the center breached too?” Jace asked urgently.  
“Yes. I think so. I-I went there immediately after the attack stopped. The center is destroyed. I didn’t see Raj but his team is dead. And I can’t find Max. He wasn’t there.”  
“One thing, Mom. One little thing. And you screwed that up too!” Izzy whispered harshly.  
“Isabelle, How-“ Maryse started angrily. Alec cut her off,  
“Stop it. _Now_. This isn’t helping.” Alec hissed, “The Institute went into lockdown the minute the attack started. He has to be somewhere inside. We will find him.”  
Alec then turned around and ordered the few shadowhunters who had gathered around, “Form teams and find the others. Get help to the injured and bring them to the infirmary. Gather our dead friends and get them together. And if anyone finds Max, call me first.”  
The others dispersed slowly. Alec clenched his fists and turned back to his family, “Alright. Let’s go back to the Ops center and try to trace his way. He couldn’t have gotten any far.”  
They nodded hastily and began to make their way towards the center. Alec gritted his teeth against the pain in his shoulder where a demon had managed to get a hit in. He wasn’t in any danger from it, but it was painful. He didn’t apply a healing rune though. They had no time to stop and the pain helped center his emotions.  
They reached the ops centre and Alec refrained from going in. Seeing his dead comrades would destroy him right now and he needed to focus.  
“Here. Let’s go through this hallway.” Jace said gesturing towards the entry nearest to the centre. Izzy and Mom went ahead, their pace brisk and quick. Alec followed with Jace. He saw Max as soon as he turned the corner. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw his little brother turn his gaze towards them at his Mom’s voice. His little brother who looked alive and relatively unharmed.  
Then his gaze turned to the figure lying motionless on the ground.  
Alec felt time slow as his mind scrambled to make sense of what his eyes were seeing. His gaze took in one thing at a time.  
The black designer shoes he remembered from when he had first seen them,  
_“A thousand dollars for shoes? Seriously? What are they, made of diamonds?”_  
The dark red shirt which showed more skin than it covered,  
_“That shirt is awfully distracting. I know you wore it on purpose.”_  
The silver chain he had gifted after hours of surfing through jewelry shops,  
_“I got something for you.”_  
The beautiful face which now looked pale and white, his graceful hands now coated in blood that was surrounding him.  
_Magnus_  
“Magnus?” He whispered as his senses returned and everything rushed at him, “Oh god. What happened?”  
He quickly made his way towards him and knelt down, his legs feeling like jelly. He slowly moved his hand to rest on his chest. An overwhelming feeling had started somewhere inside of him, threatening to choke him. He dimly heard voices behind him,  
“He saved me.” A soft whisper. His brother.  
“Is he-“ He heard his mother’s voice and turned around glaring.  
“No. _No_. He is not dead.” Alec said, “He can’t be.”  
Alec heard Jace whisper, “Alec.”  
But he ignored him, ignored everyone else. He leaned towards Magnus and moved his hand to the soft hair on his forehead. It was colored red today, to match with the shirt.  
“Magnus. Hey. I need to you to wake up. Please. For me.” Alec whispered. Magnus didn’t move. His face remained pale and unchanged. The feeling was overpowering him, the feeling of helplessness, of sadness and anguish. He clutched at the soft material of his tshirt near his heart. Looking up at Jace he said,  
“His heart doesn’t beat like a normal person. I don’t know if he is even alive or dead. I don’t know.” Alec clenched his eyes shut and felt a tear slip down his face. He wanted this nightmare to end. Because it couldn’t be anything else other than a bad dream. There was no scenario in which Magnus was dead and he was alive. It wasn’t supposed to be this way.  
“Alec. Look at me.” He heard Jace say loudly. There was a hand on his shoulder. Alec slowly opened his eyes and looked at his parabatai. “Pull yourself together. We have to help Magnus. He needs you. Okay?”  
He turned his gaze to Magnus and took a shuddering breath. He couldn’t do this.  
“Yes you can.” Jace said firmly. Alec wondered if he had said that out loud or Jace could just read what was going on in his mind. “You said it yourself. He is not dead. You won’t let him. Then let’s make sure he doesn’t.”  
Alec took deep breath and clutched Magnus’s hands tightly. He pushed away the slippery feeling of blood on his hands and concentrated on Jace.  
“How do we help him?” he managed to ask,  
“Let’s get him to the infirmary. I’ll call Catarina Loss. She is a healer right?”  
Alec nodded jerkily, “Right. Catarina. Yes. Call her. She will heal him.”  
“Good. We are going to save him. Okay?”  
Alec nodded again. If this had been some other situation, he would have snapped back at being talked to like a little kid. But this wasn’t a normal situation and he reminded himself to thank his parabatai later on when Magnus was awake and okay and everything was right in his world.  
Alec hooked his arms under Manus’s back and legs and lifted him up. He grunted at the pain in his shoulder but he pushed it back. Magnus’s head fell softly against his chest and Alec felt that overwhelming feeling in his chest again. He looked down at him and softly whispered,  
“Hold on for me, Magnus. I am here and I am going to save you.”  
Alec had met Catarina a couple of times before since he had started dating Magnus. She was one of his closest friends and Alec had been adamant to know all about Magnus’s past life. Catarina had also helped them with her amazing healing abilities. Magnus was an excellent healer but they didn’t match her abilities when it came to supernatural as well as mundane injuries. Alec had liked her as soon as they had met for the first time. She was smart and beautiful and shared a mutual adoration for Magnus.  
Alec had never seen her as miserable and sad as she did now, leaning against the closed door of the infirmary. Her face was pale and shadowed, and her eyes shone as she looked up at Alec. Alec had been pacing back and forth on the tiled floor ever since Catarina had thrown him out of the room overriding his loud protests with a fierce glare. Jace had waited with him outside, feeling helpless as he watched his brother and best friend, unravel in front of him.  
Alec immediately rushed to Cat, his heart thudding at the look on her face,  
“Is he okay? Is he..?” He whispered.  
“He is alive.” Catarina said. She continued as she saw the naked relief on his face, “But he might as well be dead.”  
Alec’s eyes widened, “Wh-what? What do you mean? How is he? Why won’t he wake up?!” He was shouting by the end of it. He felt Jace put a comforting hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. Catarina was looking down at the floor silently, her hands shaking.  
“Cat. Please.” Alec pleaded ducking down to meet her eyes.  
“I told him. I told him not to mess with you Nephilim. I warned him that he will get hurt protecting you! He didn’t listen to me. And now…” Catarina said, anger and sorrow shining through her eyes,  
“Now what?” Alec asked, ignoring her angry retorts. He could deal with all of that later. When Magnus was okay.  
“Magnus used up a warlock’s last resort to save everyone. He used up his _soul_. The last, the purest and strongest of his magic. He gave his everything to save you and every wretched one of you.” Catarina said, a tear slipping down her pale face.  
Alec shook his head and swallowed hard, “You said he wasn’t dead. You can help him.”  
“No. I can’t. I healed his body. But Magnus is just not in there anymore. He’s gone, Alec. He’s lost.” Catarina whispered sadly.  
“No!” Alec yelled. He took a step forward and gripped Catarina’s arms tightly.  
“Alec. Stop!” Jace said from beside him. Alec ignored him and glared at Catarina who despite the painful hold didn’t look scared or frightened.  
“Magnus is not gone. I would feel it if he were.” Alec bit out. “Save him. I don’t care what you need. I don’t care if you want me to kill people. I’ll do anything.”  
Catarina took a deep breath and said calmly, “You remember the time when you used the adamas stone to track your parabatai and almost slipped into the abyss?”  
Alec frowned, “What has that got to do with anything?”  
“Magnus and Jace managed to stop you from falling off that edge.” Catarina continued in the same tone.  
Alec felt his heart thud wildly, “No.”  
“Yes. Magnus fell off that edge. He willingly jumped into that endless dark abyss. He is lost. No one comes back, Alec. Not even the strongest of all.” Catarina said, her voice shaking at the end. She moved away as Alec’s hold loosened on her arms. Her heart cracked at the broken look in his eyes and she touched his cheek. “I am sorry, Alec. I know he meant a lot to you. But Magnus would want you to let him go.”  
A tear slipped down his cheek as he looked back to Catarina. “I can’t...How am I supposed to?”  
“Just say goodbye.” She whispered tenderly. “I’ll be back in a few hours. I have to notify some people. Then I’ll take him away.” With that, she walked away.  
Alec had never felt this awful before. Ever. His body ached like hell, but nothing matched the agony in his heart. He was pretty sure he was dying. Nothing hurt this bad.  
He was sitting on the cold floor, outside the closed door of the infirmary. He had just collapsed against the door and hadn’t moved since then. He desperately wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. Pretend that everything was fine. That Magnus wasn’t on the other side of the door, silently waiting for him to say goodbye. The thought enough made his heart break more than it already had since the moment the attack began.  
“Did it feel like this when I was dying?” Alec asked slowly. He saw Jace turn his head towards him.  
“I was…devastated. And so afraid. I didn’t have time to think about losing you. I knew I just had to save you.” Jace said.  
“And you did. Save me.” Alec said, “I was so confused. I didn’t know what was happening. I could hear Izzy…and Magnus. I wanted to respond to Magnus. So badly. But I couldn’t. There was no way.”  
“He kept you alive till I could get to you.” Jace said.  
“Yeah. I could feel myself slipping, but he held on to me. He didn’t let go. Not once.”  
“Alec…” Jace whispered.  
“And now, when he needed me to hold onto him. I wasn’t there. He needed me. And I wasn’t there with hi-him.” Alec breathed in as his voice broke.  
“It’s not your fault Alec. Magnus made his choice. He saved Max. You didn’t fail him.”  
“He saved Max. For me. He knew how much Max meant to me. To all of us.” Alec said, “But he didn’t know that he meant as much to me too. I never got to tell him that he meant the world to me. That I _love_ him.”  
“Oh Alec…I am sure Magnus knew.” Jace whispered with a comforting hand on his knee. “I can’t begin to imagine how much it hurts right now. But you need to see him. You need to tell him. One last time.”  
Alec squeezed his eyes shut as the words hit home and his heart broke further. He didn’t think there was anything left of it anyway. He shakily nodded, “I-I will. I need to be alone. With hi-him. Please.”  
Jace bit his lip but nodded nonetheless. He got up and gave a hand to help Alec up. “I’ll go and see the others. But I won’t be far. Call me if you need me, okay?”  
Alec nodded and let himself be pulled into a close hug. He gripped his parabatai tight and let his head rest on his shoulder. “It will be okay, Alec. I promise.”  
Alec stepped back and watched Jace rub his eyes before nodding once and walking away. Alec turned towards the closed door and gripped the handle tightly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before opening the door and stepping in.  
The room was dark and smelled of blood and magic. Alec had carried Magnus to a separate private room of the infirmary. It was closed off from the other halls and beds. There was a single large bed in the middle and a cupboard in one corner with all the required equipment. A white chair stood beside the bed.  
Alec closed the door behind him and let out a pained sigh as his eyes met Magnus’s silent body on the bed. He slowly walked forward and sat heavily on the chair besides it. Magnus was naked from the waist up, a light blue sheet covering him mid chest. He had no jewelry on except the silver locket he had gifted him. Magnus looked like he was sleeping. No one could guess he was a centuries old powerful warlock when he looked like this. Peaceful and so young. Alec loved to watch Magnus sleep. He used to stare at him for what seemed like hours at times when he woke up in the middle of the night. Not that he ever told Magnus that.  
And now it seemed he would never get to tell him that.  
“Hey.” He said softly as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. He wanted to touch him, gather him close, kiss him but Alec knew he wouldn’t be able to control the fragile composure he had managed to keep if he did that. “I don’t know what I am supposed to do here. I mean, I know but….I don’t know how I am supposed to do it. Even the thought of it makes me sick and want to die.”  
“Magnus…” Alec closed his eyes to ward off the pain that awoke at saying his name, “It wasn’t supposed to be you. I am the mortal one. _I_ was supposed to die first. Not you.”  
“It isn’t fair. I don’t know how I am supposed to survive this. Survive without you besides me. How were _you_ going to do it?” Alec felt tears gather in his eyes, “The thought of spending another day, another minute without you is unbearable. I can’t just go on without you. I can’t do this. I won’t.”  
Alec felt a tear slide down his cheek as he took one of Magnus’s hands in his shaking ones. “I am not ready to say goodbye to you. I will _never_ be ready to say goodbye.” He brought their joined hands up and kissed Magnus’s knuckles slowly. “I love you so much, Magnus. Please come back to me.”  
Alec shuddered as he let the tears come freely for the first time since he saw Magnus. He crushed Magnus’s hand against his face and cried silently. He was spent and exhausted but the tears kept on coming and it hurt so bad, Alec was sure he would slip away just like that. With Magnus’s presence around him. Soothing him and at the same time killing him.  
Alec didn’t know how long he sat there, while his tears dried and Magnus’s hand turned cold in his. He jerked as he felt a hand touch his back. He hadn’t heard anyone come in. He didn’t bother cleaning his tear streaked face as he turned around. Alec started when he saw that it was his little brother.  
“Max.” Alec said. Max had been the last person Alec had been expecting to see. He hadn’t thought about him at all since he saw him beside Magnus in the hallway.  
“Why isn’t he waking up?” Max asked his eyes soft and wide.  
Alec slowly laid down Magnus’s hand back on the bed and turned towards his brother. He beckoned him with his hands and Max immediately fell against him. Alec hugged him tight and laid his head on the soft hair of his little brother’s.  
“Hey. I was so worried about you. What are you doing here?” Alec asked, choosing to ignore his query about Magnus.  
“I couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares. I sneaked out when Izzy weren’t paying attention.” Max said leaning back. He gaze turned back to the bed. “I wanted to see Magnus. Did he wake up? Did he say anything? Is he going to be okay?”  
Alec took a deep breath to stave off the overwhelming feeling of grief and sadness. “Max…No. He hasn’t woken up.”  
“When is he going to?”  
“He is not go-going to. He was hurt bad, Max.” Alec whispered. Telling that Magnus was not going to be okay was so much worse than when he had heard it from Catarina.  
“What?” Max said with teary eyes. “No. Oh god. This is my fault!” Max began to step away from Alec.  
“Hey. No, Max.” Alec tightened his hold on Max’s shoulders, “Look at me.”  
Max looked up and Alec felt his heart stutter at the unshed tears. “It is not your fault. You hear me? None of this was.”  
“But Magnus-“  
“Magnus chose to save you. He wanted to save you. Because that’s what he does.” Alec said smiling, “You wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t saved you, Max. And that’s something I wouldn’t have been able to bear. Okay?”  
Max nodded. He sniffed and said seriously, “Is there no way to save him? Please Alec. You have to do something. I’ll help you!”  
“I’ll do everything I can to save him. For you and me. I promise Max.” Alec said.  
“He told me to be brave. That’s the last thing he said to me.” Max said looking back towards Magnus.  
“That sounds like something Magnus would say.” Alec said with a small smile.  
The door opened and Izzy’s panicked voice filtered in.  
“Max?” Izzy sighed in relief as she saw her brother with Alec. “Max! God, don’t do that. I was so worried.”  
“Sorry.” Max muttered. He gave one last look at Magnus and turned to Alec and whispered slowly, “I know you will save him.” He turned and walked towards his sister.  
Izzy tucked Max in behind her and walked towards the bed. She silently stood with him and gazed down at Magnus.  
“Jace told me.” She said, “I didn’t want to believe him.”  
“I am not letting him go.” Alec said.  
“I know, big brother.” Izzy replied, “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.” She leaned down and softly kissed Magnus’s forehead.  
She ran a comforting hand through Alec’s hair and walked back to the door. “Come on, Max. Let’s go.” They both left and closed the door behind them.  
Alec sighed and turned back towards the bed. Magnus hadn’t moved an inch. Alec stood up gripped Magnus’s hand tight.  
“I’ll be back. I think I think I know a way to bring you back. Yo-you would kill me if you were awake for even thinking about it” Alec smiled humorlessly. “But I don’t have a choice. And I am _not_ letting you go. Not without a fight.”  
Alec squeezed his hand, “Hold on. I am coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That chapter took a lot out of me. I need sleep. And I need to watch a couple of Malec moments to get over all the angst.
> 
>  
> 
> Am I writing Alec's character right? Not too OC, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Alec is determined to save Magnus at all costs.  
> He might lose himself in the process( I havent decided that though. Am I too evil?)


	3. Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has plan. Albeit a risky one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This chapter is fairly short. But necessary to get where I want it to be for the major part coming next.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying it.  
> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments. You guys motivate me.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a little more angst and a sliver of hope. Maybe

Chapter Three

Find You

Alec entered his room and quickly walked towards the closet on the far side. Looking around once to see if he was alone, not that anyone would be in room without his permission, he bend down and rummaged around in the clothes. He didn’t have many clothes and all of them were mostly black. A fact that bugged Magnus to no end. He smiled as he remembered how shocked Magnus had been when he had first seen his closet.

_“Dear lord, why am I dating you again?”_

_“Because I look great in black?_

_“Of course darling. But there is literally no other color here!”_

_“There’s a blue one.”_

_“I don’t even want to know the number of holes it has. I am taking you shopping on our next date.”_

_“I had rather fight a hundred ravenor demons.”_

_“You will get used to it, Darling.”_

Alec shook his head to snap out of the memory. His hands clenched around a cloth as Magnus’s smiling face drifted in front of his face. It wouldn’t take much for Alec to drown in memories and let despair overtake him, but he had a job to do. He couldn’t afford to get distracted. Magnus’s life was at stake here.

Alec lifted clothes out of the way and reached to a small box tucked in the back. Opening it, he slowly removed the small black stone. Alec felt sick as he gazed at the _adamas_ stone in his hands. He could clearly remember the pain, followed by an intense feeling of isolation and darkness. After he had woken up, he had asked Magnus to give him back the stone, promising that he wouldn’t use it again.

But now he had no choice but to break that promise.

Alec heard footsteps outside his room and hastily put the stone in his jacket pocket. He closed the closet and stood up just as a knock sounded at his door and Jace slowly peeked in.

“Alec? You in here?”

“Yeah. Come in.” Alec said, hyper aware of the relic inside his pocket. He was going to keep it a secret, because he knew that if anyone found out what he had planned, they would lock him away and then he would have no way to save Magnus. The thought made him sick.

“Hey. I thought I would find you here.” Jace said hesitantly.

“I uh, needed some space.” Alec replied.

“How are you feeling?” Jace asked gently.

“I am fine. I need to get back to Magnus.” Alec said moving towards the door. He wanted to get away from Jace. He knew him too well and Alec could never successfully lie to his parabatai.

Jace nodded, “You want me to come with you?”

“No.” Alec said immediately. He hastily continued as he saw Jace’s surprised face, “I mean, uh, I want to be alone. With him. I’ll tell you if I need anything.”

“Alright. I’ll be around.” Jace said and started to turn around.

“Jace.” Alec called out.

“Yeah?” Jace asked looking back at him.

“Thank you. For being here. It means a lot.” Alec said giving a small honest smile. He was bordering on suspicious behavior but Alec had to tell him in case anything went wrong.

Jace blinked, “Of course. I’ll always be there. You know that.”

“I do.” Alec said and before he could say anything more he walked out of the room. He could feel Jace watching him but Alec didn’t look back and clutching the tiny stone in his pocket, he continued walking hoping that it wasn’t the last time he was seeing his parabatai.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec locked the infirmary’s door behind and walked towards the bed.

“Hey Magnus. I am back.” He whispered. Magnus hadn’t moved at all since he had last seen him. It sent a pang through him, but for the first time Alec felt hope along with it. He had a plan. He was going to fight for Magnus and not just sit around doing nothing.

A rational part of him was screaming that it was a bad idea and he should back out now when he had a chance. Months ago, he would have listened to it, but ever since Magnus had entered his life, his life had completely changed. He no more believed in the things he had always used as a pillar of faith. Magnus had changed his life, changed him and showed him that life was so much more than what he had been living.

Now, Alec didn’t know how to live a life without Magnus in it. He was going to fight with everything he had or die trying.

“Okay, Magnus.” Alec passed the chair he had been sitting on earlier and sat on the bed besides Magnus’s bare chest. “I am sorry. I know you won’t like what I am doing. But I can’t let you go. I am going to fight for you. And I am going to bring you back. I love you.” He whispered. Bending down he softly pressed his lips to Magnus’s. He let his head rest against his for a second, breathing in his sweet scent before pulling back.

 Alec removed the stone from his jacket and twirled it in his hands once. Ever since Catarina told him about his soul lost in the abyss, Alec had the idea brimming in his mind. Alec was sure he could use the stone to find Magnus’s soul and bring him back, but he wasn’t entirely sure if the stone would take him so far. He had been on the edge when he had used it months back, but Magnus was already lost in the abyss. And if he followed him down, there was no guarantee he could get back here. He could just pray and hope.

Alec took Magnus’s hands in his and held the stone in between. He took a deep breath, taking in all of Magnus’s features one last time and closed his eyes. He let his mind fill with Magnus. His face, his smile, their first meet, their first kiss. He let himself get surrounded by everything that belonged to Magnus. Alec felt the stone grow warm in their entwined hands and felt its magic pulling at his subconscious. He felt like he was heavy and light at the same time. Sinking and flying. He felt the familiar darkness surround him.

Alec let himself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alec. And Magnus. I really do.  
> I just like hurting them a little. Just a little.
> 
> The next chapter might take a little time. Lots of action and feels planned in it.  
> Dont forget to review
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Malec reunion. Not entirely a happy one. But I do promise a kiss (Heated or slow/passionate?)


	4. Reunited in an Ugly Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus.  
> An honest statement (yes. yes. THE statement.)  
> An Ugly past( Very Ugly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved couple finally meet in this chapter. *cheering*  
> I promise its not tooooooooooo ansgty. I mean there is fluff. And Angst. But dont forget, fluff too!
> 
> I might have tweaked a couple of facts about the 'adamas' stone and Magnus' s past.  
> But this is pure fiction. I had to add it to make sense to my story.  
> Hopefully it is not too out of context. Do tell me if it is.
> 
> ALSO, IMPORTANT: I have to give trigger warnings here for suicide. It may be graphic and disturbing for some people. Sensitive themes. But not very long.
> 
> ENJOY

Chapter Four

Reunited in an Ugly Past

The first thing Alec saw when he opened his eyes was the house. It looked lonely and deserted yet stood tall among the dry patches of land. The trees were uprooted and burnt, a grim parody of the green forest it once was. Alec stood before it, his hair whipping in the harsh cold wind.

Alec didn’t recognize the house or its surroundings. Worried, he thought about where the stone had led him. It was supposed to lead him to Magnus. He couldn’t see him anywhere. If his plan didnt work then, he too would be lost forever here, because he was not going back without Magnus...

The sound of a door banging snapped him out of his thoughts. It came from behind the house. He cautiously made his way through the rough road towards the house. Alec looked down at himself and noted with relief the small blade tucked on his thigh. He was in the same physical condition as he had been with Magnus in the infirmary. He didn’t know where he was or what he was supposed to do, but at least he had something to defend himself with.

The dry leaves crunched under his shoes as he made his way to what seemed like a ramshackle barn behind the house. It looked broken and destroyed. The door was half opened, its wood chipped away at places.

Alec passed a small well with no water in it and couldn’t help the sudden feeling of fear and anguish pass through him at the sight. Alec shook his head to rid the bad feeling and continued forward. The wind was getting colder, biting at his bare arms. With one final look around, Alec slowly opened the door and took a step inside.

He immediately recoiled at the sight that greeted him. His stomach heaved and he brought a hand to his face as nausea hit him at the sight and the smell of the rotten body. The woman hung, her neck twisted in an odd angle, swaying gently in the wind. Her face was grotesque mask of pain and fear, her big eyes open and sightlessly looking through him. Her skin looked like it had cracked and faded away, so pale that it was almost white.

“Oh god.” Alec swore softly, resisting the urge to vomit or run away. He was no stranger to death. He had kill more creatures than he cared to admit and seen worse victims of death. But none of them had been so _human_. Or so vicious. Alec couldn’t imagine the pain the woman had gone through in her last moments of life. Death was never pretty, he knew that, but this one had been far from even being bearable.

Alec didn’t know who she was. Or how she was related to anything he wanted. But he had to get her down first. He couldn’t leave her like that.

 “That’s my mother.” Alec jumped at the voice that sounded from behind him, breaking the oppressive silence around him. He immediately turned around and for the second time since waking up here, he froze in shock.

Magnus stood at the entrance, gazing unflinchingly at the woman’s body hanging. He looked exactly the same, except his face was bare of any makeup and he was in black from top to bottom. He had no jewelry on or any kind of color on him. But he was still Magnus, _his_ Magnus, Alec knew without a doubt.

“Magnus” Ale whispered his voice breaking at the end. He had found him. Alec could feel his heart bursting with joy. He couldn’t comprehend anything except the fact that Magnus was standing in front of him, alive and solid.

At his whispered voice, Magnus’s eyes moved from the woman and locked on his. His eyes were blank for a second before they cleared and recognition set in. His face crinkled in a familiar smile. “Alexander. You found me.”

Alec didn’t know when he moved, but in the next moment he was crashing against Magnus, his arms going around his body and tugging him impossibly close against him. He tucked his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck and shoulder and just breathed in the familiar sweet scent. He felt the dormant tears gather in his eyes and spill out as he closed his eyes and let himself fall in the arms of the man he loved.

He didn’t realized he had been murmuring Magnus’s name until the ringing noise around him cleared and he heard Magnus’s soft voice,

“I am here, Alexander. I am _here_ ”. The arms around him tightened a bit before loosening. Alec reluctantly let go and stepped back. He didn’t move his arms away though. He couldn’t move away just yet. If he ever could.

Alec looked at Magnus’s shining eyes. “Hey.” He whispered. And was rewarded with a quick chuckle.

“Hi.” Magnus replied. “I have missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Alec said. His smiled slipped and he said frowning, “Damnit Magnus. How could you do this? To me?”

Magnus laid a comforting hand on his chest. “How is Max? Is he okay?” he asked instead.

Alec nodded, “Yes. _You_ saved him. You saved all of us.”

Magnus smiled, “I told you I always would.”

Alec tightened his hand on Magnus’s waist, “You do not get to sacrifice yourself for us. For me. You have no idea what I felt when I saw you lying th-there. I didn’t know what to do. I have _never_ felt so awful and afraid before, Magnus.” Alec confessed in a shaky voice.

“I am sorry, darling.” Magnus said as he caressed Alec’s cheek. “So sorry. I never wanted you to go through that.”

“And then Catarina told me that you weren’t there anymore. And I had to say _goodbye_ to you.” Alec continued, breathing heavily. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

“Hey. Shh. Don’t cry.”Magnus said softly, gently wiping away the tear. “Alexander. I didn’t think it would be this bad for you.”

Alec snapped his gaze to his and replied, “What do you mean this bad? If anything happened to you, it would destroy me. You know that.”

Magnus turned his gaze away from his. Alec narrowed his eyes, “You knew that right? Look at me, Magnus.”

Magnus looked up and said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Of course, Alec. I know. I would feel the same if anything happened to you.”

Alec felt his stomach sink, “God, Magnus. What? You didn’t think I cared enough for you? That it wouldn’t matter to me if something happened to you?”

“Alec. Please.” Magnus said, shaking his head. “Let’s not talk about this, okay?”

“No, Magnus. You were gone! Dead. And it crushed me. I felt like I was dying along with you” Alec said desperately, “And you know what I was thinking all the time? That I never got to tell you how important you are to me. That I _love_ you. And that I couldn’t live without you. I just couldn’t.” Alec finished and looked down at Magnus who had gone still, his face dumbstruck. Alec suddenly felt nervous. He had confessed his true feelings for the first time to Magnus. Even though he had meant every word, he didn’t know how Magnus felt.

“This is how I feel. And I am sorry it took, you dying, to realize it but I mean it now. An-and you don’t have to say it back. You can ju-“

Alec felt the air knock out his lungs as Magnus crashed his lips against his, cutting him off mid-sentence. His heart soared like it always did when they kissed. His arms came around Magnus’s body, hanging on as the kiss deepened. This kiss was different than any they had before. It was sweet in its desperate intensity, sending sparks of pleasure and happiness throughout his body. It was hard and fast, making Alec’s head spin and at the same time his lips were soft on him, making him melt in those arms. Alec hadn’t thought he would get to kiss Magnus again. To hold him in his arms and kiss him. He never wanted to stop, never wanted to let go.

Alec made a little sound of protest as Magnus broke the kiss and slowly leaned back. But his heart leapt as he saw Magnus’s yellow cat eyes staring back at him, so full emotions that he couldn’t read but could feel right in his heart.

“You stupid Nephilim.” Magnus whispered with a crooked smile, “I love you too. So much.”

Alec was pretty sure he felt his heart burst inside his chest and he gave a watery chuckle before bending down to kiss Magnus again. He moved his hands to gently frame Magnus’s face as they kissed softly and languidly, cherishing this moment of love and happiness forever.

Alec leaned back as their kiss ended, but didn’t remove his arms from around him. He looked down in Magnus’s eyes which were still unglamoured. They shone with so much love that Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

“Have I ever told how beautiful your real eyes are?”

“Not that I recall.” Magnus said with a hint of a smile.

“Well. They are.” Alec said tenderly kissing each eyelid. He felt Magnus sighed slowly beneath him.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus whispered. He leaned in and rest his head on Alec’s shoulder, face turned towards his neck. Alec felt his warm breath as his breathed, both standing still and peacefully.

All too soon, the moment broke. Alec felt Magnus move his head and stiffen a moment later. Alec frowned before he was ungraciously reminded about the situation they were in. The abyss. The dead woman hanging from the rafters. What had Magnus said?

_That’s my mother._

Alec clenched his eyes shut as the implications of what Magnus said struck him. He felt Magnus lean back from him, his arms falling away, and his gaze trained behind him. Magnus had gone still again, his face expressionless. Alec’s heart clenched at the loss of him, but he took a deep breath and turned around to face the woman with Magnus. He had to deal with this now. Magnus needed him.

“You said she was your mother.” He whispered softly. He had managed to forget all about her and everything else when he had seen Magnus. But now looking at her again, the revulsion and nausea was back. Knowing she was Magnus’s mother increased the feeling tenfold.

“Yes.” Magnus said.

“God, Magnus. Let’s go. We wi-will talk outside. Come on.” Alec said gripping Magnus’s hand in his and tugging him away. He could see the tension that was rising in Magnus as he continued to gaze towards his mother.

“Her death doesn’t affect me anymore, Alec” Magnus said unmoving. “It’s the charm of the abyss. Lost in the worst memories of your life. But it doesn’t affect me anymore. It’s okay.”

Alec swallowed noisily. He didn’t like how calmly Magnus was talking about this. “It’s affecting _me._ Let’s go. For me.”

Magnus’s face turned towards him and he tightened his hold on Alec’s hand. “I am sorry. This must be overwhelming for you.”

Alec felt like crying. After all of this, after watching his dead mother hanging like that, Magnus still cared for what Alec felt. He silently took a step towards the door tugging Magnus with him. With a last glance at the woman, he walked out the half broken door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up sitting on a small flat plain in front of the house. The light had not the changed and the wind still blew strongly around them. Alec didn’t know how much time had passed since he had entered the abyss, nor did he want to think about that right now. Magnus was leaning against a boulder, his hand loosely entwined with his own. Alec could almost believe that they were on one of their dates. Except that Alec was visiting his almost dead boyfriend in an abyss equivalent to hell. The though made him shudder.

Magnus squeezed his hand lightly and gave a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He swallowed and started speaking softly,

“She had the sweetest voice. My mother.” Magnus said. “She used to sing me to sleep. I still remember her voice. I have forgotten everything else but her voice never fades.”

Alec’s heart broke at his wistful tone. Alec loved to hear Magnus talk about his past. But this was the first time that he had shared something so personal and intimate with him.

“I had the happiest childhood. My first ten years. Nothing compares to the peace I felt in those years.” Magnus continued. He had the faraway look in his eyes again. As if he was seeing something beyond this world. “Before my demon blood started acting up and my true nature came out.”

“It didn’t happen all at once. It used to happen at the most unexpected times. My mother was the first to notice that something was wrong with me. That there was something evil in me.” Magnus said.

“There is nothing evil in you.” Alec couldn’t help but murmur.

“My mother didn’t know. I didn’t know that.” Magnus said looking at Alec. There was grief and pain in the depths of his eyes. “I could see she was scared. Constantly afraid. I didn’t know until it was too late that she was scared of _me_. Her own flesh and blood.”

Alec felt a tear slip down his cheek. He could hear the hidden pain in Magnus’s voice as he talked. Alec couldn’t do anything except helplessly watch as Magnus continued in a whisper,

“The fear and anguish just kept on increasing day by day. Until one day, she couldn’t take it any longer. I had gone fishing early in the morning. It was a beautiful one. I remember having hope that day, walking back to the house. I had a plan. To bring back the woman who was my mother. Help her.”

“I couldn’t find her anywhere in the house. I looked everywhere. She almost never left the house by that time. The barn door was open. I didn’t like the barn because it was so dark and musty, but something made me walk up there that day.” Magnus said, his eyes now shining with unshed tears. “I can never erase that picture from my mind. Seeing her hanging like that. Frozen in death. Centuries will pass, but it will never fade away. My mother. She might have hung herself, but it was my hands that wrapped the rope around her neck.”

Alec was convulsing, tears flowing unbidden down his face as he listened to Magnus’s innermost pain and anguish. He had clenched his hands tight around Magnus’s, trying but failing to hold his emotions in.

As Magnus finished, Alec immediately brought his hands around his face and said in a soft but determined tone, “No. No, Magnus. You didn’t kill her. None of this was your fault.”

Magnus turned his gaze towards Alec, looking young and vulnerable, “It was.”

“God, Magnus.” Alec swore. He wrapped his hands around Magnus’s neck and pulled him against his chest. “You listen to me. This was _not_ your fault. You couldn’t have done anything to prevent it. You were just a child. A confused and hurt child.”

Alec felt Magnus burrow further in him and he ran a light hand through his hair, “I can’t imagine the pain you must have gone through. It’s horrible and I wish I could have changed it. But I can’t. The only thing I can do is that be there for you every day to remind you that it isn’t your fault. Okay?”

Alec let his head rest on top and Magnus’s and he gently pressed his lips to his hair. Magnus was silent, lying against his chest and breathing slowly. After a moment he whispered, “Okay.”

“Okay.” Alec whispered it back, assuring and relieving. They had a long way to go, but it was start, Alec thought as he closed his eyes and held Magnus. They were together and at the moment that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YA LIKE IT? DID YA LIKE IT?  
> I actually felt bad for Magnus while writing this. My poor smol bean.
> 
> I think another chapter will wrap all the action up. And then another for a epilogue kind of thing.  
> Thank You for the beautiful reviews. I love you guys. As much as Malec love each other.
> 
> PS: I think my end note from chapter one keeps repeating. The bridal carry one? Please ignore it if it pops up again. I cant seem to help it.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Will they be able to come back to the real world? TOGETHER?  
> Final Showdown (I shouldnt like kill any one of them, right?)


	5. There Is No Me without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins and ends with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one rollercoaster ride for me. But I am proud of how it turned out.  
> Hope all the dots connect and it isnt too angsty and confusing.  
> It all ends in this one.
> 
>  
> 
> One of you reviewed that you would like to see Jace and Maryse interacting about Alec's love for Magnus. I had something in mind along the same lines. It might not be he exact same but it's close. It will be in the next chapter where I'll tie up all loose ends.
> 
> Thank you for the amazing reviews. Its all for you guys.

Chapter Five

There Is No Me without You

 

Jace had been feeling the disturbing twinge in his side for a while now. But he had chalked it up to his parabatai suffering the loss of Magnus Bane. When he realized it was much more than that, it had been too late.

After leaving Alec back at Magnus’s side he had been checking around on everyone. It was usually Alec’s job to deal with the aftermath of an attack and handle his family and the Institute. But Jace knew he was in no state to do that. Hence, he had gladly taken that job and had been making rounds around the Institute since. It helped him ground his emotions. Jace knew he would succumb to the intense pain and sorrow he felt from his parabatai if he let it. Jace had never felt that kind of pain from Alec in all of their years of being parabatai.

There had been excruciating pain before when Alec had been hurt or dying, but nothing compared to this feeling of numbness and sorrow that emitted from their shared bond. Jace didn’t want to know how Alec actually felt at the moment.

Jace had gone to meet Max, but he had been sleeping at the time, his innocent features clouded with displeasure.

“He is having nightmares.” Izzy had explained, her fingers gently carding through his soft hair. Jace had nodded and sat with them for a while, peace settling in him as he gazed at his alive little brother. He had been so terrified when Maryse had informed his disappearance. Max was one of the most important people in his life and he would give his life without a second’s thought to save him.

Instead, Magnus had.

Jace winced as he felt the pain through the bond at the thought of Magnus. Dying, because he had saved Max.

“How is he?” Izzy asked, noticing his wince.

“Magnus or Alec?” Jace asked roughly.

“I am guessing they are both suffering the same fate.”

Jace rubbed his eyes tiredly and said, “Yeah. Catarina said that Magnus gave up his soul to save Max. All of us. And that there is nothing that can bring him back.”

Izzy let out a pained gasp. “Oh god. Is he de-dead?”

“He is alive. Physically. But he is just not there anymore.”  Jace said.

Izzy slowly shook her head, her eyes shining. “How’s Alec taking all of this?”

“Not good. He is devastated.” Jace said, rubbing his hand over the parabatai rune. “He is saying goodbye.”

Jace had then comforted Izzy as she let loose a few tears, her face etched in sorrow. Magnus and Izzy had grown fond of each other over the year, occasionally getting together for their mutual adoration of shopping and partying. And of course Alec. Izzy always appeared strong and resilient but now she looked vulnerable and young. Magnus’s loss was going to struck hard with every member of his family, him including. All he could do was hold on and be there for them.

After meeting with Alec for the second time in his bedroom, something struck him wrong about him. He desperately wanted to follow his brother and be beside him, but he knew Alec had to do this alone and in his own way. He had never felt Alec lose someone so close to him before and he had no idea what he was supposed to do to make him better. Human emotions were always a distant thing to him. He didn’t like them and he tried to use them as less as possible.

So he went to Clary to ask for help. The red haired girl had awakened feelings in him he didn’t know he had. He had fallen hard and fast and there was no way back for him now. Clary was the polar opposite to him when it came to expressing emotions.

“How do I help him?” He asked. Clary was resting her head on his shoulder, her hand holding one of his in a loose grip. Jace always felt peaceful when he was close like this with Clary. She grounded him.

“He needs some space and time right now.” Clary murmured snuggling closer. “He will need you. He will need all of us. Later. But now, he needs to be with Magnus. He has to deal with the fact that Magnus may not wake up.” She broke off with a small sob.

Jace tightened his hand on hers, “It’s so sudden. I can’t come to grip with it. I just wish there was something that I could do. To make it all better.”

Clary sniffed, “You are.” She turned her face towards him and lightly kissed him, “Alec is not okay right now. None of us are. But we will be. Together, okay?”

“Okay.” Jace whispered and leaned down to kiss her. But he didn’t reach her.

An excruciating pain erupted in his side and he doubled over, his hand immediately going over to his parabatai rune. He dimly heard Clary’s panicked voice,

“Jace? Jace!”

He felt hands grab his face and tug him upwards.

“Jace, what is it? Are you okay?” Clary asked her face set in a mask of worry and panic.

Jace grabbed her hand and hastily tried to get up. _This couldn’t be happening. What did he do?_

“Al-Alec! He is in trouble.” Jace managed to get out. “We need to go. Now!”

 

* * *

Alec didn’t know how long they sat together like that. Magnus resting lightly against his chest, his arms slung around Alec. Alec breathed with Magnus, their chest moving in unison. Alec’s tears had dried and honestly he didn’t know if he had any more left after all he had shed in that day.

“Is it screwed up if I say that this is the most peaceful I have ever felt? Given where we are and the circumstances that brought us here?” Magnus said, leaning back and looking at Alec.

“It is.” Alec said, “But who cares? I don’t feel like moving at all.”

Magnus smiled. His eyes were still shiny and wet, but his face looked a little more relaxed and more like him. “Thank you, Alexander.”

“For what?” Alec asked.

“For everything. From the moment I set eyes upon you till the moment I’ll close them, I’ll always be grateful for you. And everything you have done for me.”

Alec felt his heart skip a beat, “You don’t have to say thank you. You deserve everything, Magnus. All the happiness, joys, gifts, everything the world can offer.”

Magnus tightened grip on Alec’s shoulder and whispered in a sad voice, “I just wish we could have had more time together. Fate is cruel that way, but I am glad I got to see you. One last time.” He smiled at him.

But Alec had gone still, his body going cold at the words. He shook his head, his heart sinking.

“No.” He said firmly, “This is not the last time, Magnus. You are not leaving me, and neither am I.”

“Alexander-“ Magnus started with the same sad expression.

“No!” Alec said loudly. “What did you think this was? Some kind of goodbye?”

Magnus had moved a little away from him, a stricken expression on his face.

“I am dead.” Magnus whispered. Alec shut his eyes tightly at the words.

“No. You are alive.” Alec said, “Your body is alive. You are not dead.”

“But I am not there, Alec.” Magnus said, “I am sorry, darling. I am so sorry, but I-I am just not there. And there is no way I can come back.”

Alec was shaking his head as Magnus spoke, he felt the familiar feelings of pain and sorrow rise up in him, but he tamped it down. He had a plan, he reminded himself.

“I can save you, Magnus. I didn’t come here to say goodbye. I came to here to bring you back.”

Magnus had an odd look on his face. The sadness and pain were there, but a look of fear had come on now.

“Alexander.” He said breathing softly, “There is no way.”

Alec moved forward and cupped Magnus’s face in his hands.

“I think I found one.” He said, “And if it doesn’t work then I will be stuck here with you any way. So, there is no way you are saying goodbye.”

If Magnus had looked frightened before, now he looked almost petrified. He clenched his hands on Alec’s arms, eyes shining with fear and demanded,

“ _What did you do?”_

* * *

Jace was living one of his worst nightmares. He and Alec had always feared one thing above all else. What would happen if their parabatai bond broke?

Jace had a sick feeling he was going to find out. He was completely freaking out. His rune ached so bad he couldn’t stand still, but fear overrode the pain.

“Stupid, _stupid_ Alec. What the hell did you do?” he muttered threading a hand through his sweat soaked hair. He looked at Catarina who was standing over Magnus and Alec and had her hands over their entwined ones. She had her eyes closed and was muttering something slowly. He had called her as soon as he had rushed in the infirmary and found Alec lying silently beside Magnus. He sworn he had felt his heart stop at the scene.

“Catarina. What is happening? Where is he?” He demanded.

Catarina didn’t move or react to him. Jace felt like smashing something. He felt a hesitant hand on his arm and he looked up to see Clary looking worriedly at him,

“Calm down.” She whispered. “Alec will be fine.”

“ _How?_ ” Jace said, “I can barely feel him, Clary. He is so far away. And it’s that blasted stone again. It’s not good. A-And I don’t understand why he would use it again. Damnit.”

“You know why.” Clary whispered in the same soothing tone.

“It’s my fault. I should have known something was up. I should have stopped him. Why did I leave him alone?” Jace muttered, fists clenching as another wave of pain went through his side.

“Nothing could have stopped him from doing this, Jace. You know that.” Clary said.

“I can’t lose him, Clary. I _can’t._ ” Jace said desperately.

Clary opened her mouth, but she was cut off by Catarina’s drawn breath. They turned to watch her stumble a step back and a look of pure devastation cross her face.

Jace felt his stomach sink. “What? What is it?”

“Alec is in the abyss. He found Magnus.” She whispered.

“Pull him out. He is slipping. He can’t hold on much longer.” Jace said walking towards her. His eyes strayed to Alec’s peaceful face as he lay beside Magnus, their hands entwined.

“I can’t pull him out.” Catarina whispered.

“What?” Jace said, “Why not? You want my strength? Take it. Take it all. But you need to bring him back before he loses himself in there.”

Catarina turned to him, “I know that. But Alec made sure that he wouldn’t be pulled back. Not without Magnus.” She whispered.

* * *

 

 “You have to go back. You _can_ go back.” Magnus murmured, a note of desperation in his voice, “You were never supposed to stay this long. _Go back.”_

Alec smiled and caressed his cheek, “I can’t go back. Not without you.”

“Alec. God. What did you do?” Magnus asked, his eyes shining.

* * *

 

“Alec linked himself to Magnus. His mind, body, everything.”  Catarina said softly, “He can’t part away from Magnus. Either they both come back or they don’t at all.”

* * *

 

“ _No_.” Magnus whispered, shaking his head. “No. You didn’t do that. Tell me you didn’t just do that, you silly nephilim.”

“I did.” Alec said.

Magnus seemed to crumble. “Why? Why would you give away your life like that?”

“Magnus, there is chance. I am alive back there. Catarina is there.” Alec whispered, “And we will find our way back. Together. I had no choice.”

“And if we don’t?” Magnus asked.

“Then we both stay here.” Alec said calmly. “I can’t live without you, Magnus. There is no place in this universe or any other that will break us apart. There is no me without you.”

* * *

 

Jace sat heavily on the chair beside the bed, his head leaning on his arms. Catarina’s words echoed in his head as he tried to subdue the rising panic in him.

“We have to do something.” Clary said, her hand still resting on his shoulder. This time, it didn’t help ground him. He was far too gone.

“I don’t know.” Catarina said resignedly. “I would have been able to pull Alec back in. But with Magnus linked to him? I just don’t know.”

“You have to try.” Jace said lifting his head up. “We can’t give up on them. Can you break their li-link?” He asked hesitantly.

“No. It’s too strong.” Catarina said, “I can try pulling Alec back, but Magnus’s will tag along too. And the power it takes to bring back a dead soul like Magnus’s is destructive and strong. There is no guarantee that they will come back, and even if they do we don’t know in what condition they will come in.”

“But there is a chance?” Jace asked.

“One in a million.” Catarina said, “An-And I don’t think I even have the strength or the magic to do that.”

“Take mine.” Jace said without hesitation. “Me and Alec share a bond too. It’s powerful. It will work, Catarina.”

“And if there is anyone that will have a one in a million chance, its Alec and Magnus.” Clary said firmly, hope shining in her eyes.

Catarina looked at them and took a deep breath, “Okay.” She whispered, “We will try. We will fight for them.”

* * *

 

Magnus had gone silent after Alec’s confession. Alec slid a hand across his cheek.

“Say something.” He pleaded.

“How did we end up here? How did we fall so fast and hard?” Magnus whispered looking up at him with pain filled eyes.

“I don’t know.” Alec expressed, “Death can bring a lot of things into perspective.”

“I would die for you.” Magnus said. “But I am not ready for you to die. Not like this.”

“Then let’s not. Magnus, there is so much I want to do. So much to see. And I want to do it all with you.” Alec said softly. “Fight, Magnus. Fight for us.”

On cue, Alec felt a burning sensation in his side. He looked down to see his parabatai rune flickering and glowing. He looked up at Magnus who had his head cocked to one side,

“Cat’s magic. I felt it earlier.” He said, “I can feel it now. It’s so strong.”

“They are fighting to bring us back.” Alec said motioning to his glowing rune. He felt the connection to his parabatai awaken for the first time in the abyss and smiled at the familiar sensation.

“It won’t be easy. I am tethered here.” Magnus said, eyes shining with fear and sorrow.

“Let go of your past. Forgive yourself. And believe in our love, Magnus.” Alec whispered. He winced as he felt an invisible tug around his body. The sky was darkening, wind blowing harshly around him. Alec ignored it and focused on Magnus’s face.

He gripped his hands tightly, their faces so close together that they felt their breaths become one.

“I believe in our love. I believe that it is the strongest bond ever created.” Alec continued. He felt the ground under him shudder and quake. His breached the gap and touched his lips to Magnus’s. For that moment, no one existed except them. Magnus was all he saw, touched, and felt in the same way he only felt Alec. The feeling of hope and love surrounded and engulfed them; it held them together, cocooning them in warmth in the middle of the chaos of the abyss.

“Hold on. Hold on for me.” Alec whispered looking directly into Magnus cat eyes, so close to his own. They were filled with love and most of all, belief.

“I will.” Magnus whispered back. “Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander.”

Alec had never heard the words before but he didn’t need to know what they meant. He heard them perfectly, felt it in every part of his body.

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec whispered finally, before the tug intensified and he felt like he was flying, his body weighing nothing. He tightened his grip on Magnus’s hand and pulled him impossibly closer.

Everything stopped for a second; time, their breaths, the air around them, and in the next moment they were falling through air and rushing noise and all they could see and feel was the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all that happened.  
> We have reached the end. You will just get the final answer in the next chapter. ^-^
> 
> I would really like to hear how the chapter was. Did you like the story arc?  
> Hopefull it didnt seem too out of this world.
> 
> Reviews are love.
> 
> Again, a reminder that my end notes for first chapter keeps popping. Honestly its embarrasing. So just ignore it.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: I hope to write 'The End" at the end with a happy smile. Tune in.


	6. Endings and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up.  
> Magnus wakes up.  
> FINALLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a plan for this chapter, Magnus was going to wake up in the first paragraph, Alec and him were going to kiss alot, Some Jalec hugs and Magnus's cute scenes with Max and Maryse. Yes. I said CUTE scene with MARYSE.  
> Buuuuut this chapter got a little out of hand and I dont even recognize the beast I have created. My head is spinning.
> 
> But I love it and couldnt be happier to end it the way I did. Dont worry, I havent killed anyone. I am a fluffy person and have written shit tons of fluff in this.
> 
> I cannot begin to say how ecstatic I am with the response to the story. I am glad you guys have enjoyed it and hopefully are satisfied with the entire thing.
> 
> SAMANTHA PETRELLI: Girl, you are the bestest best. Your comment hasnt just made my day, but will forever stay with me my entire life. Thank you sooooo much. <3 <3 
> 
> Also, I just realized I can reply to comments *blushing*. I'll totally get on with it to thank you for the lovely comments. Seriously, this story wouldnt have been completed without y'all <3 <3
> 
> Now, I'll shut up and let you get on with the END OF THE STORY.

Chapter Six

Endings and New Beginnings

_Alec shot the arrow straight through his thigh, incapacitating him as a stream of blue fire crashed against his chest and finished him off. In perfect harmony._

_“Well done.” He remarked and his breath stopped for a second as the man turned to look at him. He was gorgeous._

_“More like medium rare.” He barely heard through the haze. “I don’t think we have been formally introduced. I am Magnus.” The man, Magnus, said walking towards him._

_Alec was pretty sure he was gawking. And smiling widely. Why was he smiling?_

_“Alec.” He managed to say. His heart skipped a beat as he was graced by an equally blinding smile. He needed to get out of here like yesterday before he spontaneously combusted in front of this gorgeous man._

_Magnus Bane._

 

“Alec.” Alec frowned as Magnus and his smile melted and dissolved into darkness. Before he could call out for him, the voice infiltrated again, sounding more closely, “Alec! Come one, buddy.”

Alec wanted the voice to go away and leave him with his pleasant dreams. He tried saying so, but nothing came out. Neither ,he found out could he move or open his eyes to chase the darkness away.

 _What was happening?_ Alec thought panicked.

Apparently he made some kind of a distressing sound, because he felt a rough hand move through his hair and hold the side of his face lightly.

“Hey.” The voice came to him softly. “Calm down, Alec.”

“You are okay. Just slowly open your eyes.” A different voice said from above him. It was familiar but Alec was having trouble placing a name on it. Frustrated with the entire situation and feeling as if he was missing something important, he concentrated on opening his eyes. The darkness was oppressing and he wanted out of it.

It took a few tries, but Alec finally managed to blink his eyes open. He let out a small groan as a bright light hit them, along with a blurry face sitting too closely to his own. His mind immediately recognized the face and his panic subsided a little bit.

“Are you trying to kiss me? Cause I am way over you and it will get a little awkward if you start getting feelings for me now.” Alec said his voice throaty and rough as if he hadn’t used it in a while.

He saw his parabatai give a quick laugh and remove his hand, but he didn’t move away. “Don’t flatter yourself, Lightwood.” Jace said with a smile filled with so much relief that Alec internally winced. Jace looked awful, his face pale and eyes heavy with pain. Jace looked devastated and that stirred the first inkling of worry in Alec. Something bad had happened.

He moved to get up. Or at least tried to. Alec was stopped by a pressure against his side and his hand trapped beneath someone heavy. He had a spilt second view of Jace’s face falling, before he turned to his side to find the source.

It took him a second to recognize the man lying beside him silently on the bed. His hand entwined with his own, he made out the glint of the black stone in between the tightly gripped wrists.

Then everything hit him at once.

Turning around the corner and finding Magnus lying still on the Institute floor.

Magnus’s hand cold in his as he sobbed at the thought of losing him forever.

Magnus kissing him and whispering, “I love you” with so much love shining in his cat eyes.

Magnus resting against him, happy and peaceful

Magnus’s soft smile ,“Aku Cinta Kamu.”

Magnus sleeping peacefully beside him, an exact replica to an hour before when Alec had gripped their hands together and descended to the abyss.

“ _Magnus!”_ The cry was wrenched from him as he clenched his hands impossibly tighter around Magnus’s still cold ones. “No, no no no.”

He chanted breathlessly, denial coursing through him. “It worked. It was supposed to _work!_ ” He yelled.

Alec felt like he was dying. For the second time that day. When will this nightmare end? He thought through heaving breaths. His body ached and his mind was numb except for the thought of Magnus.

“ _No._ Magnus.” He wailed in despair.

Alec closed his eyes and dropped his head on Magnus’s shoulder, all strength draining out of him. He had failed. He had failed Magnus. He didn’t care about anything else; he didn’t have the strength to care about anything else and had no more tears left to shed. If there was any mercy in this world, death would take him away.

Alec took a deep breath and sank further in Magnus’s warmth. If he could just let Magnus’s scent surround him, he could believe that everything was alright. That they were just relaxing peacefully in each other’s arms after a long day back at Magnus’s loft.

Something tickled at Alec’s mind and he grimaced at the intrusion. He didn’t want to deal with anything right now. He didn’t want to move away from Magnus. Ever if he could.

_Alexander._

Alec froze for a second as the voice echoed in his head, clear as day. Alec would have laughed if he could. He had finally turned crazy, imagining Magnus’s voice in his head.

_You are not crazy. Not completely, at least._

The voice sounded again _,_ a note of amusement in it. Alec slowly opened his eyes, his gazing turning to Magnus’s face. His heart sank again as he saw that Magnus hadn’t changed.

 _Magnus…_ He thought despairingly.

 _Darling. Don’t be so sad._ Magnus’s voice again, soft and soothing.

 _You are dead._ Alec thought. He couldn’t make any sense of any of this but he didn’t care as long as Magnus was there. In any form or shape, he would gladly take him.

_I am not dead, Alexander. You saved me._

Alec breathed in and unclenched one of his hands to caress Magnus’s cheek. It was stiff, but he could feel a tinge of warmth under his shaking fingers.

“Alec?” He heard Jace from behind him.

“Sshh.” Alec said immediately, his attention focused on Magnus and the voice in his head.

_What is happening, Magnus?_

_You know it better than I do. The link you created between us. Concentrate. You can feel it._

Alec felt his heart thud as he took in the voice. He closed his eyes and thought about Magnus and the bond he had created using the stone and Magnus’s magic. He took him a while before he found what he was looking for. Or rather, felt the bond connecting him and Magnus together.

 _Oh my god._ He echoed, awed and surprised.

 _Eight centuries and I have never felt a bond like this, Alec._ Magnus’s voice responded.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before. If he concentrated hard enough, he could visualize a golden blue string stretching across his mind and connecting with that of Magnus’s. And the feeling of that bond was so overwhelming, Alec couldn’t think straight as he took it in. He felt Magnus more intimately than he had ever felt before. He would have blushed crimson if the situation had been a little different. But right now, all he could do was soak it in, surround himself with everything that made Magnus who he was.

 _I can’t believe this,_ Alec said

 _Neither can I. But it’s true._ Magnus said, and Alec could feel the small smile that accompanied it.

 _But.._ Alec faltered, _if I can feel the bond, if I can feel you, then.._

_I am not dead._

Alec clenched his eyes at the rising hope in his chest.

_I don’t know what being alive means to you but it definitely doesn’t mean being brain dead and having a phantom conversation with me._

Alec felt Magnus chuckle.

_Calm down darling. I need time to recuperate. The journey back from the abyss took a toll on my mind and body._

_Are you sure? Are you really back?_ Alec whispered daring to believe what Magnus was telling him.

 _Yes. I told you, you saved me. You brought me back._ Magnus said.

Alec almost collapsed back on Magnus, as let out a huge breath full of relief and happiness. He bowed his head and gave a quick kiss to Magnus’s forehead which he was now sure was warm under his lips.

 _Thank god. Thank god. Magnus, I did it._ Alec said happily.

Before he could hear Magnus say anything, a hand touched his shoulder and shook him.

“Alec? What is happening?” Jace’s voice said from behind him. Reluctantly, he turned away from Magnus and looked back at the worried faces of his brother and Catarina. He was mildly surprised to see Clary behind Jace, her face tear streaked and pale.

Alec felt his face break out in a smile, the relief still running around him in waves.

“Alec.” Catarina said a voice soft as she saw Alec’s smile. They must think that I have finally lost it, Alec thought.

_Tell them, Alec. I fear Jace will lock you up soon if you don’t prove that you aren’t going crazy._

Alec smiled again as he heard Magnus’s voice in his head. He immediately spoke as he saw all of their faces fall again.

“Sorry. I am freaking you out.” Alec murmured.

“You have every right to freak out.” Clary said, her face tightening in pain and sorrow.

“No.” Alec said firmly. “It’s not that.”

“I am so sorry Alec. God, I can’t. After you almost gave your _life_ for him, it didn’t work. I am sorry, brother.” Jace said shakily, his eyes teary.

“Jace.” Alec said. “It worked. He is okay. Magnus is okay.”

Alec sighed as he saw Jace bit his lip, face tightening in sorrow.

 _They aren’t going to be convinced so easily_ , Magnus said voicing his thoughts.

“Look, I thought he was de-dead too.” Alec started his words stuttering, but Magnus was there to send a warmth of encouragement through their bond. “But I heard him. Telepathically. He talked to me. I mean, we can talk to each other. In here.” Alec motioned to his head. It was still very confusing for him to understand.

“What? What are you talking about, Alec?” Jace said his face a mask of concern and confusion. Alec knew he still didn’t believe him. Before he could say more, Cat interrupted in a quiet voice,

“Is it because of the bond you created?”

Alec sighed in relief, “Yes. It’s still a lot for me to take in. But it’s true. He is alive. He is just recuperating. Said it will take time.”

“I can’t believe this. It worked. You brought him back.” Cat said, wonder in her eyes. She still looked shocked and pale but her eyes shone with growing happiness.

“So now you have a bond with Magnus? How does it even work?” Jace asked still disbelievingly.

“I don’t know. I won’t know the extent of it until Magnus wakes up.” Alec confessed.

“When is he going to wake up?” Clary asked from beside Jace.

Alec stilled. _Magnus. When? How long?_ He felt the panic return.

_A day at least. It’s okay, Alexander. I am going to wake up. I promise._

Alec breathed out. “A day. Maybe more. Like I said, he needs rest.” He said. Jace gaped.

“Did you seriously just ask Magnus that? Right now?” He said with wide eyes.

Alec flushed, “Yes.” He said.

Jace turned his gaze back to the figure lying silently on bed and back to Alec, “No offence, but that is very weird and creepy.”

 _Not as creepy as you_ , Magnus said with a scoff.

Alec laughed.

“Let me guess. Your boyfriend just insulted me using telepathy.” Jace said blankly.

“This is weird for me too. But I haven’t really thought about it. All I care about is Magnus being alive and with me.” Alec said. He felt an instant warmth of affection and love spread through their bond and he smiled happily.

“I am so happy for you, Alec.” Clary said as she walked closer and hugged him. “You had us scared. We didn’t know if you would wake up.”

Alec didn’t let go of Magnus’s hand, but wrapped one arm around the red headed girl, her concern sending a shot of happiness through him. Honestly he had never thought about what might happen to him when he decided to save Magnus.

He looked up at Jace guiltily, “I am sorry for that. But I had no choice.”

Jace folded his arms over his chest, his face darkening, “You always have a choice, Alec. You taught me that.”

“Jace I-“

“I understand, Alec. I really do. But you should have trusted me. You almost _died_. And it would have been my goddamn fault.”

“No!” Alec said shocked. “Jace, it was my own decision to do this. You can’t blame yourself for this.”

Jace moved a hand through his hair, “It doesn’t matter now. You are okay. You pulled through. I can kill you later for this.”

“I am really sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” Alec said and gestured at Jace to come closer.

“This is a manly hug, okay?” Jace warned but tightly wrapped his arms around Alec. “I am glad you are okay. And Magnus too.”

Alec rested his head on his shoulder and smiled. “Thank you. For being there.”

Jace stepped back, sniffing. “Okay enough. I have had enough drama for one day.”

“I think we have all had enough drama for one day.” Catarina said with a smile. “Alec, you should probably rest, you need to heal up after the trip you took.”

“I will. But I am staying here. I’ll be fine.” Alec said, his tone brooking no argument.

“I’ll wait with you.” Jace said immediately. Clary nodded along with him.

“No. You need rest too.” Alec held up his hands before Jace could say anything, “I’ll fine, Jace. No funny business, I promise. Go look after the others. And yourself.”

“Alright. But get me the minute anything changes. I am serious, Alec.” Jace said in a serious tone.

“Okay.”

“Get some rest. And call us as soon as Magnus wakes up.” Clary said with a smile. She clasped Jace’s hands and they both walked out.

Catarina turned to Magnus and rested a hand on his head.

“Thank you Alec.” She said, looking affectionately down at her old friend. “You saved him even when I had lost all hope. I can’t thank you enough for bringing him back to us.”

Alec felt Magnus’s affection and happiness for her through the bond. He smiled, “He says he loves you too.” He said simply. “And I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Cat turned and gave him a watery grin. “You are good to him. I am sorry for reacting so badly earlier when I first saw him. I didn’t really mean it.”

“I know. You were scared. And you have no reason to trust me. I would have felt the same way in your place.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Magnus has always been stubborn. Never listens to anyone.”

 _Hey come on. Don’t listen to her_ , Magnus said in his head.

“That is true.” Alec agreed.

 _Great. Gang up on me._ Magnus muttered.

“I am happy he found you. He couldn’t have fallen in love with a better man.” Cat continued.

Alec blushed ducking his head down. He wasn’t surprised she knew about the feelings they had for each other.

“I am happy too.” Alec said, gazing at Magnus and feeling the love through the bond. “So happy.”

Catarina left after the express instructions to call him once Magnus woke up. Alec turned back to Magnus and lay down silently beside him.

 _You should sleep,_ Magnus’s voice echoed.

 _I am okay,_ Alec replied snuggling closer. _I want to be with you._

Alec could feel Magnus start to protest but he held it back.

 _Okay_ , Magnus acquiesced and started talking about different topics just like they did every time they met. Alec held his hand tightly as he let Magnus’s words comfort him. It was surreal, talking with him in his head.

But he could get used to it, Alec thought with a smile.

* * *

 

Magnus woke up later that day. Alec was right beside him, he had never left his side. They had continuously kept in contact with the bond, talking, basking in each other’s newfound love. It had been weird in the start, lying beside a silent Magnus and having a conversation with him in his mind. But they had never stopped; Alec plagued with a constant fear that Magnus might slip away and Magnus had no one else but Alec’s company in the dark.

Alec had fallen asleep, his head resting on Magnus’s shoulder, exhaustion finally overtaking him. He had been having pleasant dreams, of Magnus and a fluffy grumpy cat, when he felt movement under him. He scrunched his eyes face into a frown, digging deeper into the warmth.

“Alexander.” A voice whispered beside his ear.

“Hmm. What?” He muttered, sleep tugging him back under.

“You smell awful. When was the last time you showered?”

It took a moment for him to recognize the voice and another to register the fact that the voice was not in his head. Alec slowly lifted his head and looked up at Magnus face.

His yellow cat eyes stared back at him, face pulled in a blinding smile.

“Magnus?” Alec whispered.

“One and only.” Magnus replied with a small smile.

“You are awake.” Alec asked, still whispering, too afraid to break this moment. If it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

“It’s not a dream, Alexander.” Magnus said lifting his hand and touching his face. Alec closed his eyes as he felt his hand slowly caress his cheek, a tear slipping down as he finally _finally_ felt that touch ground him after so long. He turned his head and tenderly kissed his palm.

“I have waited so long.” Alec whispered looking back at Magnus who was also looking teary eyed.

“I know.” He said soothingly. “But I am here now. I am here, and I am not leaving you. Ever.”

“You can’t.” Alec said. “Cause if you do, I’ll just bring you back.”

Magnus laughed. He pulled Alec in with his hand around his neck and pressed his lips to his. Alec felt fireworks burst behind his eyelids as he kissed him back softly, his hand curling in Magnus’s soft hair.

Alec felt the overwhelming emotions of the past day crash in him as he kissed with an undying desperation. Their lips moved slowly, tasting and finding each other after so long.

“I almost lost you. I _did_ lose you.” Alec said in between the kisses. He couldn’t stop kissing him but the feelings were overpowering him.

“I am sorry.” Magnus whispered back.

“God, Magnus.” Alec said pulling back a little. “You will never ever do that again. You understand me?”

Magnus looked disheveled, his hair a mess and lips swollen red. “I believe you already said that.”

“Well, I am saying it again. You get it through your head. Cause I’ll kick your ass if you ever leave me like that again.”

Magnus smiled, “I promise.”

“I love you. So much that it hurts. But I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Alec confessed gazing steadily at Magnus.

“I love you too. More than anything I have ever loved anyone in all of my eight hundred years of life.” Magnus whispered.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat as happiness and love burst in him and he felt it through their shared bond. He could feel his face glowing with pleasure even as he said in an amused tone,

“I thought you said you were seven hundred years old.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, “You sly little thing. I’ll leave you if you tell that to anyone. That I can promise.”

Alec laughed out loud, “Shut up and kiss me.” And he proceeded to do just that. He could never tire of this. This feeling of euphoria and utter happiness coursing through him as their gazes met, and their lips clashed in the sweetest kiss imaginable.

Alec knew they had a long way to go. It would take time to heal the pain and sorrow of almost losing Magnus and understanding the need to sacrifice himself without any thought for himself.

They had a new bond to work with, uncharted territories and feelings to embrace. Alec knew none of it would be easy.

But he had found the man he loved with everything he had. And Alec was never going to let him go. They were going to love, live and battle together.

And that was all that mattered.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. THE END. THE END.  
> Getting a tad bit excited over here. Sorry.  
> YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HOW THE STORY WAS.  
> I have to say, I am a bit worried about the ending. It was okay, right? You can totally tell me if something is bad. or sounds unfinished.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, The original ending I had planned had more interactions with others characters like Magnus and Max, Magnus and Maryse( basically where Maryse thanks Magnus for saving Max and gives a little approval to the whole sleeping with her son thing). I am thinking of writing one shots for that. What do you think? Should I?
> 
> Again. thank you for sticking with this story. I cant say enough thank you's for this. i'll just give a BIG HUG!
> 
> PS: Bloody chapter one end notes keep repeating. IGNORE.
> 
> BYE. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo, how is it?   
> Good? Bad? Amazing? Downright awful?  
> I WANNA KNOW  
> Also lemme know if you want me to change anything or want anything else to happen!  
> I am here to satisfy all of your wishes(Do not go overboard)
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Alec enters the picture! More so than he already has of course ( I am currently deciding if I want him to carry Magnus bridal style. What do you think? *sly smile*)  
> Stay Tuned...


End file.
